The present disclosure relates to a system and method to unload grain from a grain tank on an agricultural harvester to a transport vehicle, and specifically to an improved rear grain cart of an articulated agricultural harvester.
The subject of an articulated harvester, some of which are based on current commercial grain harvester designs, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,317,326, 4,428,182, 6,012,272, 6,125,618, 6,339,917, 6,604,351, 6,606,844, 6,604,995, 6,604,350, 6,484,485, 6,612,101, 6,233,911, 6,240,711, 6,167,982, 7,553,228, 8,286,984, 8,292,008, and 8,435,104. A harvester/grain cart combination can be converted to an “articulated” combine as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,910,845. Various grain handling and grain unloading techniques are disclosed, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,143,863 and 7,198,449. The disclosures of these patents are expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Most of the articulated combines cited above exhibit compromised design features due to the design basis being limited to current commercial grain harvester designs. For example, current commercial grain harvester designs have an onboard grain bin with the forward bogey along with grain heads, cleaners, etc. That does not make such designs faulty, as they represent a substantial advancement in the harvester art for manufactures that want to maintain current grain harvester architecture.
Current features for today's agricultural harvesters can be based on features disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,286,984, 8,292,008, and 8,435,104.
The presently disclosed articulated combine is based on an improved rear grain cart having improved grain handling, improved design, and improved grain unloading.